Crossbow
The crossbow is the only weapon currently in game that can kill in one shot no matter where on the player's body the projectile hits. Design The Crossbow is a modern style crossbow that is predominantly gray in color. On the side of the Crossbow is the logo of a mock crossbow manufacturer known as "Tiger Eye", both of where are in green. The body of the Crossbow's bolt is also gray in color, however the fletching (the fin shaped things at the end of the bolt) is the same green as the Tiger Eye logo. Performance As previously stated, the Crossbow bolt deals 375 damage to the player wherever it hits. That is unless the player is more then 650 meters away, at that point the damage drop-off for the crossbow starts and it loses it's instakill ability, it also does no damage to vehicles. The bolt completely disappears somewhere around 1220 meters. Due to its instakill ability the Crossbow does not track headshots or do anything special if you hit one. The Crossbow bolt travels a lot slower then any other weapons' bullets. So if you are trying to use it at long range you will want to wait a little bit before you think you missed the shot, it might have just not reached its target yet. The Crossbow can only have one bolt loaded at a time, so you have to reload every time you shoot. The Crossbow is one of the lighter weapons in the game, it is a small bit lighter than the Sniper Rifle. Like most other weapons, the Crossbow shoots straight, but because of its slow velocity it rarely deviates from its' path. Even at ranges above 1000 meters, the bolt only deviates from its target by a few meters. The best maps for the Crossbow are small maps, this includes The Somme, Tribute, Tomb, and Office. It is especially effective on Tomb and Office, largely due to the long corridors on Office where it is hard to dodge a bolt and the similar paths on Tomb. The trenches in Somme are similar, but the player has the option to jump out of them to escape the bolt in time. Tribute has three main ways to go throughout the map, all of them include at one point or another, a long enough stretch of map where there isn't much or any cover to get behind. Customization The only customization that is available to the Crossbow in Battle Royale mode are the four different levels of scope, the crossbow can use the 2x, 4x, 6x and 8x scope, being one of the three weapons in Battle Royale mode that can equip all levels of scope. In Classic Mode, the Crossbow is equipped with a 6x scope. Bugs (Fixed) The Crossbow would do 375 damage to vehicles. (Fixed) The Crossbow would bypass spawn protection. Crossbow bolts can be found in Heavy Ammo, but its symbol indicates that it needs Rifle Ammo. Trivia JoJa15, the head developer of the game, once commented on the details of how the Crossbow kills in one shot- "We use the finest tree frog poison from the deepest depths of the Amazonian jungle. That is why our crossbows kill in one shot even if you hit them in their big toe." You can hit your own teammates with Crossbow bolts, and because bolts stick to the enemy even after they die, the bolts stay in your friends too! This can result in funny moments when someone's face is covered with arrows. Category:Weapons